El legado de la noche
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - Naruto tiene un amor escondido, del cual trajo un fruto de su amor al mundo. Las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas, pero si se sabe que va a pasar desde el principio, es más fácil de aceptar.


El legado de la noche

**Resumen**: Naruto tiene un amor escondido, del cual trajo un fruto de su amor al mundo. Las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas, pero si se sabe que va a pasar desde el principio, es más fácil de aceptar.

**Categoría**: Naruto

**Personaje**: Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Serie**: La noche.

**Capítulo**: 1

**Completa**: Sí

**Disclaimers**: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

Naruto estaba que ya no podía más. Le era imposible levantarse, y mucho menos depender de la gente que estaba para "protegerlos".

La noticia había sido todo un suceso para la aldea. Naruto Uzumaki, ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente, estaba esperando un bebé. Claro, la noticia había causado más de una reacción. La primera fue sorpresa, nadie se imaginó que algo por el estilo podía suceder. Luego la alegría de sus amigos, la pena de los mayores que veían en el bebé una traba para el futuro del ninja y el desprecio por parte de aquellos que ni ahora ni nunca le iban a estimar.

Lo más curioso, es que Naruto no le rebeló a nadie, ni siquiera a Tsunade, quien era el otro padre del bebé. Claro, la mujer había puesto el grito en el cielo. Naruto sólo tenía quince años, por muy adulto que fuera considerado para el mundo ninja, seguía teniendo el cuerpo de un niño y no sería capaz de llevar un embarazo sin riesgos.

Naruto se vio confinado a su habitación en el departamento que habitaba desde hace años. No se le permitía salir del lugar por nada del mundo, e incluso había una división de ANBU que vigilaba la casa desde diferentes ángulos.

Tsunade lo había visto difícil, pero había decidido que ya era hora de que la aldea completa le devolviera a Naruto un poco de la paz que él había brindado a todos siendo apenas un recién nacido, por lo que proclamó a los vientos la procedencia de Naruto, nombrándolo único heredero de la dinastía Namikaze y por ende hijo legitimo del 4º Hokage. Naruto siempre lo intuyó, no fue demasiado impactante para él, enterarse de la verdad de manera tan apresurada, pero también entendía las decisiones de Tsunade, quería protegerlo de todo y al parecer lo había logrado, en gran medida por el respeto que aún infundada la presencia del difunto héroe que les salvó hace años, sacrificando su vida y su familia.

La duda de todos seguía siendo quien era el padre del hijo de Naruto, hasta Ibiki trató de sacarle la verdad, pero el chico se las ingenió para no decir nada.

Ahora estaba en su cama. La noche había caído hacía mucho y el viento entraba por la ventana por donde podía ver las estrellas que decoraban el negro firmamento. Era tranquilizante estar así, sin que los demás interfirieran en su vida.

Acarició su vientre abultado y dejó que el flujo de chacra de su bebé le susurrara con ternura. Fue realmente genial la primera vez que lo sintió, como si un manto cálido le rodeara por completo y le dijera "Ey, estoy aquí". No le dijo a nadie que su bebé podía calmarle de esa manera, sólo él y su otro padre lo podían saber. Era su pequeño secreto.

Sintió como que el tiempo se detuvo y se sentó más derecho en la cama. Sonrió al saber que es lo que pasaba y esperó a que llegara.

— ¿Me esperabas?

— ¿Tú que crees?

La sonrisa de Naruto era única, sólo para él, sólo para ese hombre, que se refugiaba entre las sombras de la noche para poder llegar a su lado y pasar un par de minutos. Prácticamente se tiró contra él para poder besarlo. Necesitaba tanto de ese dulce contacto, que si no fuera por que sabía que tendría que irse pronto…

—No quiero que nos dejes —le dijo abrazándose a él, mientras se dejaba acariciar la espalda.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Si me ven aquí no dudaran en atraparte a ti y a nuestro hijo —dijo poniendo su mano sobre su vientre —. Queda poco, Naruto. Tienes que aguantar hasta que nazca.

— ¿Y después de eso qué? No quiero tener que decirle a mi hijo que nunca podrá conocer a su padre porque esta prohibido que entre en la aldea. Itachi, te amo y lo sabes, pero esto es demasiado para mí. Quiero poder estar a tú lado y si es necesario, me iré de la aldea contigo.

—No puedo consentir eso. —le dijo el mayor con seriedad y apartándolo un poco de su cuerpo para ayudarlo a acostarse de nuevo —Cuando nuestro hijo nazca, se mudaran ambos al distrito Uchiha.

—No puedo hacer eso, es como allanamiento —le dijo haciéndose a un lado para que el mayor se acomodara un rato con él.

—Toma —le dijo pasándole un documento —esta es una proclama, en ella nombro a nuestro hijo como heredero de la mitad de las cosas Uchiha, ya que la otra mitad es de mi hermano. Somos los únicos sobrevivientes y por ende, todo lo que hay ahí es nuestro. Ahora eso es de nuestro hijo. Quiero que destruyan la mitad del distrito, que no quede nada de lo que era antes y quiero que allí crezca un jardín apropiado, que se construya en el centro la mansión que ustedes habitarán.

—Tuviste mucho tiempo para planearlo, ¿verdad? —Dijo divertido, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro — ¿Qué pasará cuando tu hermano se entere de que ahora viviré cerca de la que es su casa? Por que no pienso vivir en esa parte del distrito.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso de mi hermano, Mi vida tiene un propósito, al igual que la tuya y la de Sasuke.

—No me hace gracia para nada, Itachi —le abrazó con temor —. No quiero quedarme solo nuevamente.

—Ya no lo estarás —lo besó apasionadamente —. No estarás solo.

Naruto respondió a los besos de Itachi con la misma pasión de siempre, sintiendo como si su vida de fuera en ello. Sintió los dedos de su amante recorrer cada espacio de su cuerpo, como sus labios desprendían el fuego que le encendía y recorría ahora su miembro ansioso de vaciarse. Quería sentir más, pero Itachi no se lo permitía, lo volvía loco a base de besos, caricias y palabras de amor susurradas a su oído. Palabras que sabía eran verdad y que nadie más en la vida sería capaz de escuchar. Gemía su nombre al ritmo de las embestidas, lo sentía en su interior, lo sentía en sus manos al acariciarlo, lo sintió cuando terminó en su interior y le llenó con su esencia, igual a como siempre lo hacía.

El amanecer le dio la bienvenida a Naruto, solo en su cama, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Los meses pasaron y con ellos, el embarazo de Naruto llegó a su término. Tsunade se hizo cargo de todo, para que el chico no corriera más peligros de los que ya tenía.

—Naruto —dijo llamando a la puerta de la sala donde habían trasladado a Naruto luego de que tuviera su bebé.

— ¿Cómo salió todo, Tsunade Obaa-chan? —Le preguntó agotado, la energía que había usado le dejó incapaz de levantar la cabeza de la almohada.

—Todo está en orden, Naruto. Es un niño realmente hermoso.

— ¿Se parece a mí? —Preguntó con curiosidad, no es que no quisiera que se pareciera a Itachi, pero eso haría las cosas más fáciles para todos.

— ¿Y a quien más se podría parecer? Según mis propias averiguaciones sobre tu embarazo, la mayor parte de ese niño esta formado de ti, no es que su otro padre no tuviera parte en esto, pero tenemos que tomar en cuenta que en tu cuerpo ya habitaban dos esencias...

—La de Kyuubi y la mía.

—Exacto. Por lo que este bebé es dos tercios parte tuya y un tercio parte de su otro padre.

—Pero... ¿Y sus habilidades?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Aún ahora, la Hokage no había podido sacarle el nombre del padre del hijo del rubio, por lo que aún le intrigaba ese detalle.

—Me preguntaba... Si el padre de mi hijo tuviera capacidades especiales... no se... como un limite de sangre... ¿El bebé lo heredara?

—Eso creo —le dijo analizándolo con la mirada —. Tu hijo será un niño muy poderoso y además... supongo que ahora si me darás el nombre del padre de la criatura.

—Quisiera ver a mi hijo primero. Quiero sostenerlo y conocerlo —estaba tratando de retrasar el asunto lo más posible

La mujer le envió una mirada resignada. Al parecer, no podría sacarle mucho más a Naruto, de lo que ya le estaba sacando.

Naruto vio como la puerta se volvía a abrir y por ella aparecía una enfermera con un bebé en los brazos. Se sentó con dificultad, pero la emoción era tanta que ni siquiera recordaba que sentía su cuerpo molido. Estiró los brazos para poder tomarlo en brazos y fue el peso más cálido que había sentido. Lo acercó a su cuerpo para poder verlo, su piel rojiza y la cabecita llena de pelusitas de color dorado. Lo amó desde el mismo momento en que supo que estaba en su vientre y ahora reafirmaba aún más su amor.

—Es muy lindo, Naruto —le dijo Tsunade, viendo con cuanto amor lo miraba —te felicito.

—Gracias —dijo emocionado, sin apartar la mirada de su hijo y sosteniendo su manita. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos, la emoción era demasiada como para aguantarse. —De ahora en adelante eres lo más importante en mi vida, hijo.

— ¿Y cómo lo llamaras al niño?

—Su nombre —dijo meditándolo, sabía que esto sería una mínima pista para Tsunade, pero ese sería el nombre de su hijo, le pesara a quien le pesara —Se llamara Shisui.

Tsunade, que estaba de espaldas, se giró de manera apresurada y miró a Naruto como si no lo conociera. Shisui. Un nombre con problemas en el pasado y guardado en los archivos de los ANBU. Un nombre vinculado al clan Uchiha.

— ¿Qué hiciste, Naruto? —Le dijo impresionada.

—No veo que te sorprende, Tsunade-san —le dijo con confianza, sabía que esto se descubriría en algún momento.

— ¿Cual de los Uchiha es el padre de tu hijo?

—Te noto enojada —le dijo sin dejar de mirar a su hijo, pero luego levantó la mirada y enfrentó a la mujer —Y dime ¿De quien crees que es?

— ¡Aja! Admites que es de uno de ellos. Y créeme, ninguno es una mejor opción. Por Kami-sama, Naruto. Uno es un asesino clase S que aniquiló a todo su clan y el otro es un ninja renegado... dime cómo demonios es que te involucraste con uno de ellos.

—Fácil... me enamoré, Tsunade Obaa-chan. —le dijo sonriendo —Y él me dio lo más hermoso que alguien me pudo haber dado. Shisui es el heredero de la mitad de los bienes Uchiha, por ende, la mitad del complejo le pertenece a mi hijo.

—Estas volando muy alto, Naruto, y aún no me has respondido. ¿Quién es el padre del niño?

—Itachi.

Tsunade cerró los ojos con dolor. Un hijo de Itachi Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki. Además el hecho de que Naruto habló de la "herencia" del pequeño Shisui.

¿Cómo proteger ahora a ese niño?

— ¿Sabes que va a pasar ahora? —Le preguntó, esperando sinceramente que Naruto tuviera la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Nombraras a Shisui como lo que es, el heredero de los bienes Namikaze y la mitad de los bienes Uchiha, los que pertenecen a sus padres.

—Esto es demasiado para mí —dijo sacando una botella pequeña de entre su prominente busto y bebiéndola de golpe, Sake, pensó Naruto —. Siento como si estuviera condenando a tu hijo.

—No lo condenas a nada. Amo a Itachi, pero también sé que no puedo lograr que vuelva a la aldea, su situación es completamente diferente a la de Sasuke, pues si bien el es un traidor a la aldea, nunca a atentado contra esta. Sé que si vuelve estará bajo vigilancia, pero podrá volver. Itachi no lo hará.

Tsunade no dijo nada más. Sabía perfectamente que así las cosas se pondrían color de hormiga, pero también sabía que el rubio no daría marcha atrás.

Fue un escándalo el que Naruto llamara a su hijo Shisui Uchiha Namikaze. Como era de esperarse, todo el mundo creyó que el padre de la criatura era Sasuke, pero Naruto nunca dijo nada, sólo los miembros de divisiones especiales estaban enterados de la procedencia de Shisui, y eso fue más que nada por que sólo ellos tenían acceso a los archivos de nacimiento y en ellos contaba que los padres del bebé eran Itachi Uchiha y él.

Tsunade mandó echar abajo medio barrio Uchiha, prácticamente, dejando intacta la casa en que Sasuke y su familia había vivido. De hecho, el terreno que Naruto tenía que tomar era el que estaba delante de la casa, y estuvo aliviado de eso, ya que no le hubiera gustado que su hijo paseara por un barrio en decadencia para poder llegar a la hermosa casa que habían logrado construir. Tres pisos de construcción y hermosamente amoblada, los jardines de los alrededores estaban magníficos, con un lago artificial lleno de peces Koi y corales. Los árboles frutales rodeaban por todos lados y había un pequeño huerto a unos pasos de la casa. Todo había sido hecho por órdenes de Naruto, quien recordaba cada palabra de su pareja. No lo había vuelto a ver, desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, unos días antes de dar a luz.

El día que se trasladó a la nueva casa, fue el mismo que eligieron sus compañeros para visitarlo.

Sakura le miraba como si no lo reconociera, mientras él le hacía caras a Shisui, que se reía por las locuras de su padre. Ya habían pasado tres meses de su nacimiento y ya demostraba lo despierto que era y abría sus ojitos negros como la noche, eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

Sai lo miraba desde lejos, sin acercarse demasiado al bebé. No es que no le gustara, pero el hecho de que fuera el hijo del Uchiha, no gracias.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí, Sakura-chan? —Le preguntó luego de un rato, notando la mirada fija de su compañera de misiones.

—No se que pensar, Naruto. Nunca has dicho nada sobre el padre del niño.

—Su nombre es Shisui, Sakura —le dijo mirándole a los ojos — ¿Y para que quieres saber quien es el padre de mi hijo? Al parecer todos ya saben que el padre de mi hijo es Sasuke.

—Entonces es verdad —dijo con irritación — ¡Sabías perfectamente que amo a Sasuke!

—Baja la voz, Sakura —le dijo con enojo y abrazando a su bebé —. Si vas a estar gritando te tendré que pedir que te retires, por que no permitiré que trastornes a mi bebé.

La chica se mordió el labio y estuvo a un paso de rompérselos, pero trató de calmarse lo más que pudo.

—Lo siento —dijo botando el aire —pero aún así me siento traicionada.

—Y no veo por qué —le dijo sonriendo de lado —. Mi hijo es hijo de Itachi, Sakura. Para tu tranquilidad, no es hijo de Sasuke.

Tanto la chica como el ANBU raíz se quedaron petrificados ante la información. Una cosa es que se hubiera acostado con un ex compañero y ahora renegado, pero de ahí a haberle dado un heredero a un miembro activo del Akatsuki y además asesino en serie... era otra cosa.

—No puede ser —dijo la chica sin dejar de ver al bebé en brazos del rubio.

— ¿Quién te entiende, Sakura-chan? —Dijo divertido y cambiando al bebé de posición para poder alimentarlo con una mamadera —Te molestas por que Shi-chan puede ser hijo de Sasuke y te aterra que sea hijo de Itachi.

—Pero es que él... no puede ser... ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —El bebé se asustó por el grito de la chica y se ahogó con la leche, y recibió la mirada furiosa del padre que le fulminó y se preocupó por el bebé — Lo lamento —dijo apenada.

—Escucha, Sakura-chan. Itachi es el padre de Shisui y es a quien amo. Sasuke es... algo así como mi hermano y no permitiré que se mantenga demasiado alejado, pero cada uno tiene un destino que cumplir y si sigo viendo a mi amante o logro que Sasuke vuelva... es sólo cosa de tiempo.

— ¿Pretendes seguir viéndolo?

Naruto sólo sonrió y no contestó. Estaba claro que le seguiría viendo.

Casi cuatro meses más pasaron antes de que Naruto tuviera noticias del que fue su ex compañero de equipo. Claro, en este tiempo había estado encontrándose con Itachi de manera muy restringida, pero le había podido presentar a su hijo, habían estado en la nueva casa que ahora habitaba y habían hecho el amor como siempre que se habían encontrado. Se amaban y eso nadie lo podría evitar, pero Naruto sabía que eso no sería para siempre y sabía muy bien por qué.

Ahora Sasuke estaba parado frente a él, viendo como Naruto abrazaba al niño de siete meses en brazos.

—Así que es verdad —dijo con desprecio.

—Si te refieres a que estoy viviendo aquí, sí, es verdad.

—No, no es a lo que me refiero. Sino al mocoso.

—Su nombre es Shisui, Sasuke, no mocoso. —no estaba molesto, estaba tratando de de llevar las cosas en paz — ¿Qué es lo que haz averiguado, Sasuke? ¿Qué te dijeron de mi hijo?

—Que es hijo de Itachi.

—Vaya, tienes buenos informantes —dijo ahora divertido —. Así es, Sasuke, Shisui-chan es hijo de tu hermano. Eso lo haría tu sobrino.

Sasuke no respondió a nada, sólo se volteó y camino para alejarse del lugar, pero cuando estaba un poco mas alejado volvió a hablar, siempre dando la espalda a los rubios.

—Sabes que mi destino es matar a Itachi.

—Lo sé, Sasuke. Sé que nunca podría vivir en paz con el hombre que amo, porque él también necesita esa pelea contigo. Pero no lo lamentaré porque sé que todos tenemos un destino que cumplir.

Esa fue la última vez que Naruto supo de Sasuke. Cuando volvió a saber de él, fue gracias a los ninjas de Konoha que habían ido a intervenir en la pelea de los hermanos Uchiha, y sabiendo quien era Itachi para Naruto, trajeron su cuerpo para que se le diera la sepultura que su pareja quisiera.

Shisui por fin cumplió un año, Naruto lo llevaba de la mano a una parte cercana al lago artificial que había en la parte del terreno que habitaban. Se arrodilló frente a la tumba y puso al niño entre sus piernas. Shisui reposó su cabeza en el pecho de su padre y se durmió sintiendo el aire cálido golpear contra su rostro.

—Hola, Itachi —le saludó mientras dejaba una rosa blanca en la tumba —Hoy Shisui cumple un año. No sabes cuanto te agradeceré el que nos hayas dejado juntos, el que no permitieras que viviera en soledad luego de tu partida —sonrió al tiempo en que miraba a la distancia, viendo como una sombra se perdía entre los matorrales —. Tenías razón con lo de Sasuke, te dio la muerte que merecías. Sé que con tu enfermedad no tenías mucho más tiempo de vida. Se también que Sasuke se siente desgraciado al haberse enterado de tu secreto luego de tu muerte, pero estoy seguro de que entendió cuando hablé con él. Siempre esta rondando por la casa y vigilándolos a la distancia. No se acercara a nosotros a menos que se lo pida, pero no lo haré por ahora, quizás en un par de meses, cuando no pueda hacerme mucho cargo de Shi-chan, le pida algo de ayuda con el cuidado de su sobrino. ¡Ah si! se me había olvidado decirte la buena noticia. Tsunade me analizó por mis mareos... vamos a tener otro bebé. Lograste impregnarme de ti la última vez que nos vimos y ahora tengo dos meses de embarazo. Si es una niña le pondré Mikoto Kushina... pero si es un niño le pondré tu nombre —se rió por un rato —ya no estas aquí para impedírmelo.

Naruto se puso de pie y tomó a Shisui con cuidado de no hacer más fuerza de la necesaria. Sentía que Sasuke estaba cerca. También sabía lo que Sasuke sentía por él, pero no podía responder de la misma manera. No ahora. Quizás más adelante, cuando el tiempo curara el amor de Itachi y sus hijos crecieran mejor... quizás entonces podría aceptarlo a su lado, pero ahora, sólo le importaban sus hijos, esos pequeños regalos que les dio su propia noche estrellada.

Fin


End file.
